


Rain

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: Aiba hates it to fight with Jun, but making up is the best afterwards, even though it's raining and they are outside.





	

Aiba strolled down the street. It had been raining for hours, but Aiba didn’t have an umbrella. He had ran out of his apartment without thinking about taking one with him. Aiba hated the days he fought with Jun. It didn’t happen often, but when it happened between them, it was always a hard fight.   
  
Aiba rubbed over his already wet face. Some drops of water poured down from his hair on his shoulder and cheeks. Aiba looked up. He hadn’t looked where he was running to. He was just going without knowing where he was. There were some small streets with little shops on the left and right. Aiba wasn’t here often. It was already late at night, and no one was around anymore.   
  
There were small stairs to an old house. Aiba felt already tired and he sat down there. His clothes were already soaking, so he didn’t care about getting wetter from sitting on the wet floor.   
  
“All a mess,” Aiba grumbled. He looked up at the sky. The rain dropped down on his eyes, mouth and nose. But it didn’t bother him. He liked the rain, he always had. Aiba closed his eyes. He didn’t even know why their fight had escalated like this.   
  
They just talked about their holiday plans. Jun told him that he planned to go on a short trip with Ohno. That was enough to make Aiba aggravated. Aiba hated himself for his feelings about that topic.   
  
Aiba knew Jun and Ohno were close, but sometimes it just made him jealous and he couldn’t even say why. Jun never gave him the feeling that he’d leave him or betray him. But imagining them going on holiday together hurt Aiba. And more than being mad at Jun, Aiba was mad at himself, because of this. They had all known each other for so long, and they had been friends for so long, so his jealousy was without any reason.   
  
Aiba knew all these things, but he couldn’t change his feelings. Aiba breathed out deeply. He wanted to get rid of this stinging, twitching thing in his belly.   
  
“You are stupid, you know that?”   
  
Aiba winced. He looked at the right side where the voice came from. Jun stood there, leaning against the wall.  
  
“You followed me?” Aiba asked.   
  
Jun smiled at him. “You run pretty fast, you know that?”   
  
Aiba had to smile. Jun’s hair was hanging in his face, wet and wild. The drops ran down his neck and arms. Jun let himself fall down next to Aiba. He stretched his legs and leaned back against his hands.   
  
“Why did you run away?” Jun said. Aiba could feel Jun’s eyes resting on him. “We were in the middle of discussing my trip.”   
  
Aiba nibbled on his lips nervously. Now he felt really bad for behaving like a teenager. “Okay,” Aiba sighed. “I admit that I am jealous.” He looked at Jun. “I’m sorry for behaving like that.”   
  
Jun nudged Aiba’s shoulder with his. “You should have said it earlier.”  
  
“Yeah,” Aiba said.   
  
“But it’s stupid to feel like this, because it’s nonsense, you know that, right?” Jun smiled.   
  
Aiba nodded. “Yes, I know. But you are so close and, ah….I don’t know. It made me feel left out.”   
  
“It’s ridiculous, Masaki.” Jun sighed. “But I am sorry for making you feel like this.”   
  
Aiba looked up. He was happy that it was already night, because otherwise Jun would have seen him blush. He didn’t want Jun to apologize for Aiba’s stupid jealousy. “You don’t need to apologize, really.” Aiba said.   
  
“Okay, let’s forget about everything?” Jun robbed closer to Aiba and placed his arm around Aiba’s shoulder.   
  
“Yeah, sounds great.” Aiba smiled at him.   
  
Right in the moment Aiba wanted to stand up, Jun pulled him down into a kiss. Aiba looked around when they broke apart. “Jun, what if someone sees us here.”   
  
Jun smirked. “Are you afraid, Masaki?”   
  
Aiba glanced at the other. “Yes.”   
  
Jun stood up and made some steps forward to Aiba, who walked backward till he could feel the house’s wall against his back. Jun pressed his body against the other’s  and started rubbing his crotch against Aiba’s.   
  
“Stop teasing me Jun,” Aiba whined.   
  
“I just want to show you that there is no reason to be jealous,” Jun smirked. Aiba could feel Jun’s lips on his neck, sucking here and there.   
  
It was the revenge for this silly fight, Aiba was sure about that. Aiba was always afraid that they’d get seen together somewhere outside, and now Jun teased him. Aiba was sure that Jun didn’t really want to do it out there, in a public place, while it was raining heavily. But when Aiba felt how aroused Jun already was from rubbing against him, he was sure that he’d go till the end.   
  
And Aiba could feel that he wouldn’t have been able to stop this either. His cock already started getting hard from just the touch of Jun’s body. Aiba pulled on Jun’s hips to bring him closer to Aiba’s body. Aiba could hear Jun’s soft moan against his collarbone when their clothed erections brushed against each other.   
  
“We can’t do it here.” Aiba had his eyes closed. He knew he didn’t sound convincing.   
  
“No, we can’t,” Jun whispered. His lips roamed over Aiba’s cheeks till he cupped Aiba’s lips with his. Aiba could feel the rain dropping down on them.   
  
Some drops mixed with their kissing. Aiba let his hand wander under Jun’s shirt. His body was already wet. Aiba stroked down Jun’s chest and started rubbing over Jun’s nipples playfully.   
  
Jun moaned into the kiss. It made Aiba smile. In the end Aiba was also able to be a tease.   
  
“It’ll be really uncomfortable,” Aiba said half-heartedly.   
  
“Yes,” Jun answered while unzipping Aiba’s pants swiftly. “Maybe we should just stop,” Jun teased him.   
  
“Don’t you dare.” Aiba pulled on Jun’s neck to bring him closer to his body. Aiba bit softly into Jun’s neck, leaving some red marks there.   
  
Aiba felt Jun’s wet hand wandering into his pants, stroking over his erection lazily. Jun’s hand felt cold on Aiba’s sensitive skin. He moaned because of that new friction.   
  
Jun stepped back and pulled on Aiba’s pants till they were down to his knees. He knelt down in front of Aiba. He didn’t even care about getting dirty. Jun leaned forward and let his hands roam over Aiba’s dick while he started kneading his balls with his other hand. He started sucking on the tip of the cock, swirling his tongue over the slit playfully.   
  
Aiba looked round. There was no one, but he could hear some cars on the main street and some people were laughing far away. The thrill of getting caught made him worried, but also terribly aroused. Aiba bit his lips to prevent a moan when Jun sucked him deeper.   
  
“Jun, I’m close,” Aiba whined.   
  
Jun released Aiba’s arousal and looked up at him. “Already?” He stood up and kissed Aiba.   
  
“Well, we can’t have that, right?” Jun smiled when they broke the kiss.  
  
“Suck.” Jun placed his fingers on Aiba’s lips.            
  
Aiba did like he was told to. He reached for Jun’s belt and unbuckled it. Aiba let his tongue swirl around Jun’s fingers while he shoved Jun’s pants down.   
  
Aiba started stroking Jun into full hardness. Jun breathed out deeply when Aiba started touching him, lazily first but with strong and fast strokes afterwards.   
  
“Turn round,” Jun demanded and again Aiba did like he was told. Aiba held himself at the wall when Jun pushed in his first finger. It hurt like hell, because there was no lube they could use. “Does it hurt that much?” Jun asked.   
  
“It’s okay, I guess,” Aiba pressed out. He could feel Jun’s hand on his back, caressing him softly to distract him from the intrusion. Aiba could feel the tears burning in his eyes, but luckily they mixed with the rain. Aiba was sure that Jun would have stopped immediately if he’d seen him crying there.   
  
Jun pushed his finger further into Aiba’s hole. Aiba had his eyes closed and tried to concentrate on something other than the pain. When he felt Jun’s hand around his cock, stroking him, he finally got enough distraction to get used to Jun’s finger.   
  
Soon Jun could add a second one, preparing him with scissoring motions of his digits. The pain was almost completely gone, and when Jun found the right angle to hit this certain point in Aiba, he could only moan because of lust.   
  
“Please Jun.” Aiba turned to face the other.   
  
“Okay.” Jun nodded. Aiba could see that Jun was close. He knew him so well after such a long time together. There was this dark glance in Jun’s eyes before he came, and it was already there in his iris.   
  
Aiba felt Jun’s erection rubbing at his ass before Jun eased himself in step by step. There was a slight pain crossing Aiba’s body, but it wasn’t as bad as before.   
  
When Jun had pushed up to the hilt, he stopped moving. Aiba had his eyes closed and concentrated on the feeling in him. “Go on,” he pressed out.   
  
Jun didn’t need to be told twice and he started rocking against Aiba, who didn’t need more time to get used to it. Soon they were moving in a steady rhythm against each other. They tried to be silent, but both moaned when Jun hit Aiba’s spot and Aiba clenched around Jun’s cock.   
  
“I’m coming, Aiba,” Jun whispered into Aiba’s ear.   
  
“Please Jun,” Aiba begged while he looked back at Jun.   
  
Jun started kissing him while his hand searched for Aiba’s dick to jerk him off. Aiba felt Jun’s tongue swirling around his. Jun bit softly into Aiba’s lips before he started another passionate kiss.   
  
Aiba felt Jun’s grip around his cock tighten and he didn’t need more to feel the heat in his body rising. His cheeks were flushed and at first it was terribly hot, but the cold water made him freeze when he came over Jun’s hand.   
  
Aiba felt Jun’s hand pressing into his hips to hold him in place. He still pounded into Aiba, till Aiba could hear the special tone Jun made when he was climaxing. Jun moved in him till he rode out his orgasm.   
  
  
“I love the special vibration in your voice when you’re close,” Jun laughed and placed a small kiss on Aiba’s nose. “And when you start biting your lower lip I know that I found the right angle.” Jun thumbed over Aiba’s lower lip.   
  
Aiba blushed. He pulled on his pants to dress himself again. “We should get home.”   
  
Jun closed his belt and laughed at Aiba. “For a second round?”   
  
Aiba smiled back. “Maybe first I need a hot shower.”   
  
“Ain’t I hot enough?” Jun said theatrically.   
  
Aiba grinned at him. “Who said I’m going to have this shower alone?”  
  
Aiba sometimes loved their silly fights, because it made him realize what a precious relationship they had.  


End file.
